


Gilina Sato

by Keenir



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: Sato says goodbye to Reed. (02/04/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: A tale written by my Gilina muse; no, she's not jealous. Part of this fic grew, in part because of how I keep hearing about how Season 3 Archer is so tyrannical and single-minded...and a few words suitable for the ears of neither children, teenagers, or senior citizens.  


* * *

Malcolm and Hoshi stood on an alien Minshara-class planet, while Travis waited in the shuttlepod, and Elizabeth was agreeably giving the two some time to make their goodbyes.

Hoshi bit her lip, lightly, gently, nervously. She didn't want him to leave, she wished he wasn't go adamant about resigning from Captain Archer's service.

She wished he wasn't in love with someone else.

"Malcolm," Hoshi asked, "do you think...if things had been different...?"

Malcolm, in answer, clasped one hand to her shoulder. Not an affectionate clasp; just a friendly one. A comradely one. "It was an honour serving with you, Ensign."

Crestfallen, Hoshi nodded, "And with you." They stood there, the two of them, for a minute. So much they'd never said, much of which now would never be said, some of which was no longer applicable.

Then Malcolm let go of her shoulder. "You should go now. We don't want Cromwell II—Archer—to put you in the gallows for tardiness."

"He wouldn't do that," Hoshi said.

Malcolm didn't reply. Partly because Elizabeth was rejoining them. "You'll visit?" Cutler asked, her and Malcolm slipping an arm around the other. "If you can," she clarified.

"When I'm in the neighborhood," Hoshi promised. "Promise to write?"

Cutler and Reed nodded. "In a language the censors don't know," Malcolm said.

Rather than get into an argument, Hoshi made her final fare-thee- wells, and headed back to the shuttlepod to Enterprise. Travis, the shuttlepod pilot, knew enough to not ask why she was crying; he simply offered her a shoulder to lean on.


End file.
